


Meditation

by SculptorOfBeginnings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, Endverse!Castiel, Erotica, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SculptorOfBeginnings/pseuds/SculptorOfBeginnings
Summary: Castiel may not be an Angel anymore, but he still knows how to bring Heaven to Earth.





	Meditation

 

  


 

Some ladies would say Camp Chitaqua’s resident Guru did his best work while unclothed, but you knew from experience that the former Angel could be just as effective with them on. It was evident when he let you practice your favorite ‘meditation’: riding his lap while you both were still dressed. The near touch was just as intoxicating as skin-on-skin, and it drove you to new heights every time.

Castiel’s name was a constant mantra falling from your lips in these moments, keeping your mind clear of everything but the lusty haze he induced. Guttural noises intermingled with his name as you ground against his jean-clad cock, your clit pulsing as you fell into the perfect rhythm that pressed and released the seam of your jeans between the swollen bundle and his covered length.

His head fell back as he listened to you, his eyes closed and mouth partially open while his hands played on your hips.

Your chanting was as close to hearing a prayer as he could get these days, and when he got you in the zone he could almost feel the need pulsing from your aura, pushing him closer to Heaven.

“So close,” you grunted, your head falling forward. Your eyes closed as the heat pooling between your legs started to spread, moving up to anchor in your gut. Castiel groaned as your body flexed, his shoulders tensing as your nails dug in and his thighs spreading wider as yours tried to close.

“Fuck,” he whispered, moving one hand to your lower back while the other gripped your hip harder. He jerked you once...twice...three times, against his hard cock until stuttering you to a stop.

Your body trembled as he let you settle into the lack of friction. Chest heaving as you fought the frustration, you bit back a needy whine until it echoed in your throat. Castiel’s hands explored your clothed torso, leaving phantom trails where the fabric barrier stole his touch. His fingers ghosted over your pebbled nipples, taking the time to lazily circle them and smirk as you twitched into his hands.

After a time that was both too long and too short he murmured, “You’re ready,” and slid you back on his legs. You didn’t open your eyes, just nodded and let him guide you to your knees on the floor before him. Immediately your hands went to your thighs. Your fingers splayed out and tensed as you dutifully rode out the fading pulse of your denied orgasm, content in knowing it pleased him to watch you ride the edge of bliss.

He said you made the most beautiful noises when you were needy, that your whines and whimpers were a sweeter song than any Heavenly choir could sing.

And you _did_ sing for him--songs composed of your moans, labored breathing, and the ever present chant of his name.

You opened your eyes once your breathing had calmed, your heart slowing with it. His smile was soft as he leaned forward to place his hands on your cheeks. Castiel hovered his face close to yours, but made no move to close the agonizing distance. Instead, a firmly arched brow told you what he expected.

You tilted forward and pressed your lips to his, melting as he hummed against you in appreciation.

It started slow, the melding of your mouth with his, but before long his tongue was sliding against yours, tainting it with the flavor of beer and whatever he’d been smoking before you mounted him. Then, he was sucking your bottom lip between his teeth, lightly grinding them against the soft flesh as it escaped his grasp. You moaned as he nibbled and licked until your hips were thrusting against nothing. Your knees pressed together tightly as you rose up on them to press ever closer, but his hands moved from your face to your shoulders.

Gently, he pressed you back down and pulled away.

His head tilted to the side as another grin split his wide mouth, the ocean of his eyes swallowing you up as he watched you eagerly watching him. Time had no meaning as he waited for the flush in your cheeks to die down again, enjoying the thin sheen of sweat coating your body from your efforts. Your every nerve was alight as he finally dragged his shirt up and over his head. It fell to the floor beside him, but your vision was locked on his hands as he started a slow massage on his own shoulders.

Your mouth started to water as his fingers dug in, rubbing and smoothing the tense lines you ached to knead out yourself. All you could envision was how it felt to touch him, how his taut muscles would melt into putty under your careful ministrations...but he didn’t want that, or he would have asked for it.

You followed the invisible trail his fingers left down the center of his bare chest until they popped the straining button of his jeans. The smallest shift of his hips gave him enough room to slide his hand inside and adjust the bulge desperately fighting for release. When he pulled his hand out, leaving himself covered, you almost whined.

You wanted to see your prize.

You wanted to feel his heavy weight on your tongue.

You wanted to wrap him in your fist and suck him so far into your throat you couldn’t breathe.

You were patient, however...content to rub your legs together for the slightest friction, to appreciate the soft scrape of your shirt against your aching nipples, and content to watch his hands as they explored the shape of his thick cock pressing so insistently against his jeans. Castiel’s eyes darkened as he noticed your body trembling again. “You’re such a good girl, Y/N. I can see how bad you want this.”

You nodded, ripping your eyes away from where his palm had flattened out, pressing lightly over the bulge before running his fingers teasingly down the length. With every twitch of his cock, your core pulsed with need. Your tongue slipped out to wet your lips as his mouth suddenly formed into a small ‘o’. Eyes flicking downward, you realized he was playing with just the head of his cock, fingers dancing and pressing in time with his breathing.

The dreamy look in your eyes was all the proof he needed that his meditation methods were effective, even despite your vibrating body. The frequency you were vibrating at was different than before, and he knew he’d succeeded in putting you into a mental state transcendent of the reality surrounding you.

Your hips jerked as you remembered how perfectly your lips could notch just beneath the mushroomed head of his cock, how it felt to slide your tongue around and trace him before teasing it down the underside to massage the sensitive line there.

His fingers stopped long enough to unzip his pants, giving him even more room to tease both of you. When his hand closed around his erection this time, his fingers almost met. You whined as he lifted his cock, encased firmly in the jeans, for you to see.

“Touch is something humans crave most.” His fist tensed and trailed his length as he spoke, eyes trained on your concentrated gaze. You looked like you were in a trance as you watched him play with himself. When his hips lifted, you sucked in a breath, when they relaxed back to the seat, you blew it out. “When deprived of touch, the mind can go all sorts of crazy. You want to touch me now, don’t you?”

Your throat was too clogged with lust to speak, your mind so fuzzy from want it wouldn’t have been able to form the words anyway, so you just nodded again, scooting closer until your shoulders were set between his knees.

“And if I told you no? Would you go crazy then, you think?” You were eye-level with his crotch when you relaxed back down, a frown painting your features and tears pricking in your eyes at the thought. He tisk’d quietly when it looked like you would panic, smoothing his hands across the top of your head down to your cheeks. The heat emanating from his touch seeped into your face and infected you again with his calm lust. “Don’t worry, I was just asking.”

Somewhere distant, you wondered if he wasn’t still Angelic after all...his affect on you seemed magical, even after years of working together.

He noticed your hands twitching against your thighs and finally granted you mercy.

“Go ahead.” Your hands trailed up his covered thighs the instant he finished speaking, your soaked panties slicking against your swollen and aching clit as you shifted. When you reached the top of his hips Castiel lifted, allowing you to tug his pants down around his ankles. His cock bobbed free, swollen and purple from all the teasing. Slowly you leaned forward, tentatively licking the beaded precum from his slit. He hissed in pleasure, and your eyes fell closed as you went to work. Your lips sealed around the pulsing head of his cock, forming perfectly around the swollen ridge just as you’d imagined. Your hands kneaded at his thick thighs as your tongue swiped circles around his width, flattening out and peeking out of your lower lip to lave the thick vein.

Castiel’s hands made their way to your hair, bunching it together as best he could. He held on lightly, his fingers tensing in time with the movements of your tongue. Purposefully you lowered your head until he was seated firmly in the back of your throat. Your tongue reached out to tease the sensitive spot where his balls started, and you hummed around him as they jumped in response. The combined sensations had him jerking up, forcing his cock deeper and making you gag out a choked noise. He thrust up twice before pulling your head up, admiring how wet with your spit his cock was as you gasped for breath.  

You tugged forward against his hold and he chuckled, allowing your mouth to sink back down onto him. You bobbed at a slow pace, sucking and trailing circles everywhere your tongue touched. When your head moved up, your hand came with it, gathering the wetness and sliding it back down to pump the base of his cock. His balls twitched with every pump, your thumb working lightly at the spot where the base met his sac.

Castiel’s moans were the encouragement you lived for as you increased your pace, humming from your throat. He was starting to meet your mouth halfway, thrusting when you pulled too far up.

He needed more, he was so close he could see the colors of his orgasm just out of reach. You could feel it in his body as his sac tensed, bumping against your chin. Your core twitched in response, clenching around nothing as you sucked harder, suddenly desperate for the taste of him. You were in a frenzy as your tongue flattened out again, pushing and pulsing around the beast stealing all of the room in your mouth and working every spot it could reach.

Castiel grunted things that maybe were intended to be words, but then his hips were thrusting up and his hand was pushing your head down. He forced himself deeper as his cock started to throb, pulsing ropes of his cum straight down your throat. Every time you swallowed he gasped, but you didn’t stop until he pulled you off his softening cock.

He left your mouth with a wet pop, and you grinned lazily up at him.

Castiel’s mouth crashed to yours, his tongue delving in as he slid from the chair and lowered you backwards to the floor. His arms supported him as he hovered over you, the burning of his elbows against the ratty carpet going ignored. Your hands, finally free to do as you wished, slid across the rigid planes of his back, savoring the feel of his skin until your hands reached the hard globes of his ass and yanked him down against you.

His kiss grew feverish as you wrapped your still-clothed legs around him, locking his weight on top of you. Your hips rutted against his pelvis as you moved your hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

He was a furnace, the heat of him burning through your clothes as he devoured the taste of himself from your mouth.

Too soon, he pulled away to pepper kisses from your chin to your throat, stopping to nibble and whisper sweet obscenities into your ear.

He told you of the beautiful things one could see in Heaven, and how none of them compared to the sight of a woman cumming on his fingers. He told you Ambrosia had never tasted as sweet as your juices, and that the clench of your pussy around his cock blinded him brighter than the sight of a thousand souls.

When his hand reached between you and cupped the heat between your legs, you came. It was unstoppable; the pleasure of making him squirm and being deprived of his hands for so long built up and burst so quickly that you cried out. Your shaking legs clamped around his waist then spread wider, dropping so your bare feet writhed against the carpet. Your hands clutched into his thick locks as you succumbed to the intensity of you orgasm, latched onto him like a life raft amidst a hurricane..

His mouth closed over your shirt, catching your nipple and worrying it between his teeth as his hand started rocking slowly, but firmly, against you. The aftershocks skittering along the lines of your nerves felt more like being attached to a live-wire, and your words were incoherent whimpers as you clutched his head to your breast, rocking your hips to press insistently into his hand. He switched nipples as his hand made it’s way North, to find the button of your jeans. Castiel made quick work of both button and zipper before sliding his hand between your jeans and soaked panties.

“Oh my God,” he moaned as he felt the flood he’d caused, and you choked out a gutteral response as his fingers found your clit. He pressed down softly and moved to re-claim your mouth, swallowing every desperate noise you made like it was the only sustenance he needed. The wet spots on your shirt cooled against your chest, sending tremors up and down your body as his own chest brushed against your nipples.

You hold on him tightened as he calmed his movements, irrationally terrified of what would happen if he left you suddenly. His weight grounded you, in your haze it felt like you would float away if he moved.

You needn’t have worried, there was plenty more he needed to give you in order to complete your journey.

His mouth returned to you ear, whispering sweet affirmations as his fingers teased into your soaked pussy.

Your hips shifted, trying to wiggle your pants down to give him better access, but as he slid a second finger beside the first you stilled. The pressure started to build again as he stoked the fire inside by massaging his fingers into the spongy wall with a direct line to your clit. His palm pressed firm against your panties, sliding the slick fabric across the sensitized bundle while he used his fingers to bring you to the edge again.

Your hands moved to his biceps, anchoring yourself so tightly your nails left dents in his flesh.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he growled suddenly, forcing a third finger through your slick and jerking his hand up. Your gasp was smothered by his lips as his arm flexed, vibrating deep inside until you were thrashing under him.

He sucked your earlobe between his teeth as your walls clenched around him, twitching and spasming beyond your control. Your vision sparked wildly despite your closed eyes, white and red warring in the darkness as you wailed incoherently.

Your breathing was heavy but languid when your body finally came to a rest.

His fingers slid out easily, and he slicked them up the edge of your panties to gently pet your clit until he could feel the calm return to your body.

Castiel rolled to the side when your heartbeat leveled out, propping his head up on the hand that had supported him the entire time and rolling his tongue around each finger soaked in your flavor. Your eyes were still closed so you couldn’t see, but you heard every healthy smack of his mouth and every soft moan, each of them rippling into the floating sensation that had engulfed you in the wake of two explosive endings.

A gentle smile crossed your features as he watched, and he was reminded of why sex was his favorite human activity.

It wasn’t the receiving of pleasure, though that made it much more enjoyable, it was about giving people relief in the Hellhole Earth had become…it was about healing little bits of their soul by using their own biology to do so. It wasn’t as effective as the Grace he’d once had, but watching you come down and settle into peace he couldn't bring himself to care.

It was the only time he felt peace of his own.

 


End file.
